


Payback

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Backstage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki's behaviour on stage catches up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the guys in the band, they own themselves. All of this is made up, and has absolutely nothing to do with the real people in the band. I'm rather certain they don't do stuff like this with each other. No disrespect is intended, and I don't earn any money from writing.
> 
> This was written for a friend on Dreamwidth.

The sound of the audience followed them down the corridors as they went off the stage for the last time. It wasn't as loud as it had been in the break, of course, because everyone knew the concert was really over this time, and the recorded music was also masking most of it. But Ruki felt as if the feelings of all those people were still lifting him, making every step towards the dressing room more like floating than walking. Some of the staff were cheering them as they passed them too, and a few gave them a high five or a pat on the back or shoulder. It had been a good concert. He'd had the entire audience in the palm of his hand from start to finish. Ruki was still high from it. He grinned over his shoulder at Uruha, but Uruha was talking to Aoi, not noticing. It didn't matter anyway; Ruki would have time to discuss everything about their performance while they were having a few drinks, winding down.

Just as he was about to turn the corner and go into the dressing room, a strong hand grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him backwards, into the opposite room. The door slammed shut and before he could protest, he was pushed face-first up against the wall, a warm body pressed against his back and someone's breath wafting through the curtain of his hair. Ruki turned his head to try to see who it was, but his eyes hadn't readjusted to the darkness, and the artificial light filtering in through the small window high on the wall behind them wasn't enough to let him see more than a silhouette of messy hair.

"You're such a fucking tease," a dark whisper informed him. Ruki made a small sound in the back of his throat and relaxed a little. It was just Aoi. "It's not just the audience you tease, you tease us as well... and every time you bend over to headbang, you show off your arse to me and Reita."

Ruki grinned and started to turn around, but the pressure from behind increased, and he couldn't move. Now he could feel all of Aoi's body against his. Chest against his back, groin against the top of his buttocks... and fuck if Aoi wasn't hard! Ruki felt a drop of sweat land on his neck and trickle down his damp skin.

A movement to the side startled Ruki, and he realised that he and Aoi weren't alone. Strands of hair tickled this side of his face now, and the scent of Uruha's cologne mixed with sweat reached him. "You feel me up in front of everyone and later stick your fingers in your mouth, and you _know_ that everyone is thinking about your pretty lips wrapped around something much larger than your fingers," Uruha whispered against Ruki's ear and licked over the piercings.

Ruki moaned. "Yeah," he whispered back. He did know, and he loved the feeling of that, seeing the looks on the faces of fans, reading the thoughts so clearly written there; he enjoyed making people think of cocksucking whether they wanted to or not, making them think of _him_ sucking cock... and it was all part of the image, the game, the performance, and he could do it as much as he wanted. He fucking loved it.

"You're not getting away with it this time," Aoi said and rubbed the heel of his hand over Ruki's crotch, making him moan again. Shifting behind him, with a few quick moves Aoi had opened Ruki's trousers and peeled them and his underwear halfway down his thighs.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, exactly." Aoi laughed quietly.

The air was cold against Ruki's skin, but the hand that slid up under his damp t-shirt was warm. Ruki leaned back against Aoi, arching his back a little.

"You're all slick with sweat," Uruha mumbled, bringing his hand up high enough to pinch one of Ruki's nipples. "But we'll be nice to you, we'll prepare you anyway..." Ruki tried to kiss him, but Uruha moved away too quickly, and Ruki made a sound of frustration. He wanted to kiss Uruha!

When he felt the touch of fingertips against his lips, Ruki licked at them. The metallic tang of guitar strings filled his mouth when two fingers were pushed into it. Ruki licked and sucked on them, his breath getting faster. He was almost disappointed when the fingers withdrew, but then he felt them again, wet with his own saliva, between his buttocks. Ruki gasped as first one, then both of them were pushed inside him. He could hear someone rummage around in a bag, and then the sound of a cap being flipped open.

"Hand-cream?" Uruha asked.

"That works," Aoi replied, pushing his fingers deeper. Ruki wanted to spread his legs, both for balance and to give Aoi more room to work, and made a growl of frustration when his trousers prevented him. "So impatient... Now you know how we feel." Aoi sounded amused. He finger-fucked him for a few moments, then pulled his fingers out.

"No..." Ruki tried to move back against him, wanting them back inside him, but a hand against his back kept him in place. It took only a moment, though, and then Aoi's hands were on his arse, spreading his cheeks apart. Ruki felt the blunt head of Aoi's cock press against his entrance, and then drew a sharp breath when it was pushed into him. "Oh god..." he mumbled, closing his eyes tightly. Aoi pushed deeper inside him - a slow, almost unbearably good sensation, and Ruki had to bite his lip to keep silent. People were still moving around just outside in the corridor and through the door, Ruki could hear Reita laughing in their dressing room. Ruki groaned, hoping no one would wonder where they'd gone and start looking for them.

Aoi took a firm grip on Ruki's hips and pulled him away from the wall to let Uruha move to lean against it instead. "Here," Uruha purred, putting a hand at the back of Ruki's head, and pushed his face down. "That's what you want, isn't it? This is what you're thinking about every time you lick your fingers on stage, right? Suck it."

Uruha didn't have to tell him twice. Ruki put one hand against the wall and grabbed Uruha's cock with the other, licking slowly around the head. He smiled when Uruha sighed and tilted his hips up against Ruki's face. But then the time for thinking and smiling was over, as Aoi began moving, pulling out a little and then thrusting his slick cock back into Ruki.

Ruki groaned and closed his lips around Uruha's cock, sucking it deeply and letting it fill his mouth completely. It muffled the sounds he couldn't hold back, but of course, also had the effect of making Uruha moan.

Aoi's thrusts became faster, harder, and Ruki had to brace himself with both hands against the wall, one on each side of Uruha. Ruki sucked him harder, putting more effort into it, and wriggled his tongue against the sensitive head. He _was_ going to make Uruha come. Hot pleasure shot through him in waves, starting deep inside him and radiating out even into his limbs, and Ruki's cock was aching, neglected as it was. Ruki reached down and closed his hand around it. It was hot and heavy in his hand - he was so hard... and Ruki knew that he was going to come so fast once he started stroking himself.

"Fuck him hard," Uruha whispered above him, voice thick with arousal, and grabbed a fistful of Ruki's hair. He thrust his cock deeper into Ruki's mouth, hitting the back of his throat, and Ruki couldn't hold back any longer. His hand moved quickly over his cock while he took Uruha as deeply he could. "He's close," Uruha mumbled. "Want to hear you come, Aoi..."

Ruki whimpered. Uruha was right. He was close... too close, and he didn't have enough self-control to stop touching himself. Ruki's thighs trembled and all the pleasure he experienced seemed to gather up in one big ball of tension, centred in his groin. With a shudder, Ruki came all over his hand, tiny pin-pricks of light dancing before his eyes and the thunder of his pulse in his ears. In the middle of this whirl of ecstasy, just when Ruki thought it couldn't get any better, Uruha groaned and Ruki swallowed automatically when his mouth was filled with come.

Ruki slowly came back to his senses, head hanging down between his arms, and the muscles of arms and legs quivering. He was breathing hard, and so were the two guitarists. Ruki licked his lips. He knew he'd come, and he knew Uruha had come too. But Aoi? Ruki hadn't noticed him coming, being caught up in his own orgasm. But Aoi wasn't moving either, just breathing hard... Ruki squeezed around Aoi's cock and got a low moan in response. Ruki vowed that next time he would pay more attention, and he wouldn't be taken by surprise either.

 

When they'd arranged their clothes again, Uruha gave Ruki a quick kiss. "Now I want a drink."

"I want a smoke," Ruki said and grinned.

"You always want a smoke after sex."

"So do you."

"Not anymore. I have better character than you."

Ruki pinched Uruha's thigh. "I'll stop smoking when I feel like it."

Uruha laughed and put an arm around Aoi's shoulders. "Like I said, I have better character." He opened the door and squinted at the sudden light, and Ruki stuck his tongue out at them.

"Careful," Uruha said and smiled. "Or I'll make you use that all night."

Aoi looked at him. "Uruha... That's not much of a threat, is it?"


End file.
